Smile Flower
by Julia Kie
Summary: Berawal dari perkenalanya dengan Jeon Jungkook, kembalinya Kim Seokjin sang mantan dan Kim Namjoon sang Hyung dari Paris. Maka sejak itu pula, kisah seorang Kim Taehyung dimulai.
1. chapter 1

_" Aku minta putus Tae." sesosok perempuan cantik yang sejak tadi duduk terdiam diatas sebuah ayunan dalam sebuah taman itu, akhirnya bersuara._

 _" Kenapa?" Sementara sosok yang lebih tampan disampingnya, hanya sanggup bersuara dengan lirih dan menatapnya sendu._

 _" Karena aku harus meneruskan sekolahku di Paris, kau tahukan Mamaku ingin aku meneruskan usahanya menjadi Desainer."_

 _" Tapi kenapa harus putus Hyung, kita masih bisa menjalaninya secara long distance. Toh aku juga bisa mengunjungimu kapan saja, itu bukan masalah bagiku." Taehyung berdiri, bersimpuh didepan kekasih manisnya yang masih setia duduk di ayunan yang berhenti._

 _" Tapi aku tidak bisa Tae, aku benar- benar ingin fokus dengan sekolahku. Jadi aku minta maaf, tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Seokjin menunduk, berani menatap sosok didepanya yang yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu._

 _" seokjin..._

 _" Jinnah..._

 _" Seokjin Hyung !!!"_

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan muka linglung dan tubuh penuh peluh.

" Kau memimpikanya lagi?" Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah duduk disofa cream dikamar Taehyung bertanya dengan raut malas.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, menumpukan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mukanya. Ia enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, membuat sosok pemuda berwajah datar itu ikut menghela napasnya pelan.

Selalu seperti ini, Taehyung akan selalu berteriak- teriak dalam tidurnya. Lalu bangun dengan muka frustasi dan badan penuh peluh. Kejadian ini sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu, bahkan ia sudah melakukan segala cara agar sahabatnya itu bisa menghilangkan mimpi buruknya itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

" Sudah berapa kali kubilang, carilah pacar. Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu teralihkan." Tangannya bergerak menarik gorden lebar yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Taehyung, membuat panas langsung menyeruak saat kain lebar itu berhasil ditarik kepinggir.

" Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang akan mempermainkan anak orang, sebuah hubungan itu tidak bisa untuk main- main Hyung." Taehyung beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan kearah meja nakas dan memeriksa ponselnya.

" Aku juga tidak bilang kau harus mempermainkan anak orang Tae, aku hanya ingin kau mencoba menjalani hubungan lagi. Ayolah ini sudah 5 tahun Tae, sampai kapan kau akan terpuruk seperti ini terus?"

" Hah... entahlah, kau tahukan aku sangat mencintainya Hyung. Bahkan hingga saat ini, aku masih berharap ia akan kembali." Mata Taehyung menerawang, menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang tidak pernah ia ganti sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sosok pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar, masih setia terpampang disana.

" Ya itu akibatnya, kau akan terus terpuruk jika terus seperti ini. Kau lupa jika sosok itu, bahkan tak ada kabarnya sama sekali hingga saat ini. Sudahlah mandi sana, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe."

" Aku sibuk Yoongi Hyung, hari ini ada rapat di kantor."

" Jangan berbohong, aku sudah bertanya pada Hoseok. Dia bilang, hari ini jadwalmu free."

" Ckckck... dia benar- benar tak bisa diajak berkerja sama." Taehyung menggerutu, dalam hati ia berjanji akan memotong gaji sekertarisnya itu besok.

" Kau potong gajinya, aku jual Cafemu!!" Yoongi berucap sinis meliriknya dengan ekpresi kejam, membuat Taehyung langsung mendecih sinis.

" Ckck... Jangan macam- macam dengan Cafeku Hyung!"

" Terserah, itu juga Cafeku. Aku punya saham 50% disana. Sudahlah mandi sekarang! Jika dalam 30 menit tidak keluar, kusuruh Bibi Kim menikahkan mu dengan tetangga sebelah yang gendhut itu." Yoongi menyeringai, ia tahu ia akan menang kali ini.

" Astaga yang benar saja Hyung! Aku bisa mati ringsek saat malam pertama nanti." Taehyung bergidik ngeri, astaga tetangga yang dimaksud Yoongi itu bobotnya hampir 150 kg.

Yoongi tak menggubris, ia hanya mendelik menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan mengancam. Hal yang sukses membuat seorang Kim Taehyung berlari kedalam kamar mandi dikamarnya tanpa protes.

" Kau yakin akan membolos lagi, Kukkie?" Sosok pemuda bertubuh pendek yang tengah menyetir mobil Sport itu, bertanya tak yakin pada sosok pemuda berseragam SMA yang tengah asyik bermain ponsel disampingnya.

" Kau mengatakan seolah aku bukan tukang membolos." Sosok disampingnya itu menjawab malas. " Sudahlah Chimchim, jalankan saja mobilnya dengan benar."

" Bukan begitu Kook _ah_ , aku hanya mengingatkamu. Jangan lupa, Ayahmu sudah memberimu ultimatum. Ini tahun terakhir kita di SMA Jungkook, jika kau..."

" Iya, aku ingat. Tenang saja, Ayahku tak mungkin tega membuangku ke Afrika. Kecuali jika dia iklas kehilangan anak tunggalnya ini. Belok kiri dan berhenti di Cafe depan Jim, aku lapar."

" Bukankah kau bilang, kau tak akan sudi mampir ke Cafe itu lagi." Jimin mengernyit, namun tetap membelokkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam halaman sebuah Cafe dengan tulisan **Min Tae** besar diatapnya.

" Aku hanya bilang, bukan bersumpahkan. Jadi cepatlah, aku sudah lapar." Jungkook menatap malas, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil disusul Jimin kemudian.

Jungkook memasuki Cafe dengan langkah angkuh, seperti bos besar yang tengah meninjau Cafenya miliknya sendiri. Bahkan Jungkook memesan makananya dengan gaya memerintah layaknya ditaktor yang nantangin perang. Membuat Jimin yang disampingnya hanya sanggup menunduk malu.

" Jangan membuat masalah disini lagi, Jungkook kau memalukan." Jimin berbisik, tepat disamping telinga Jungkook yang tengah sibuk bermain ponselnya.

" Aku tidak yakin, kita lihat saja nanti." Jungkook menjawab cuek, fokus matanya masih pada ponsel ditangannya yang tengah memainkan sebuah game.

"Permisi tuan, makanan yang anda pesan."

Seorang pelayan perempuan datang dengan senampan makanan ditangannya, dengan perlahan ia mulai menaruh beberapa piring pesanan Jungkook dan Jimin. Namun saat ia hendak menaruh segelas jus, tangannya tergelincir hingga tanpa sengaja menumpahkanya dan mengenai ponsel dan pakaian Jungkook.

"Aish... apa kau tak bisa bekerja dengan benar!" Jungkook seketika mengomel, mengibas- ngibaskan tangannyaa kasar akibat terkena tumpahan jus.

" Maaf, aku tak sengaja tuan." Pelayan itu menunduk dengan wajah ketakutanya, ia ingat pelayan yang sebelumnya dipecat gara- gara membuat masalah dengan bocah ini.

" Aku tak perduli, kau sengaja atau tidak. Tapi gara- gara kau bajuku jadi kotor, bahkan ponselku juga mati gara- gara kemasukan air." Jungkook menatap pelayan didepannya dengan pandangan kesal. " Panggilkan pemilik Cafenya, kupastikan kau akan dipecat hari ini juga."

" Mohon maafkan saya tuan, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu."

" Cepat pergilah!"

Pelayan itu semakin mengkerut takut, ayolah ia masih butuh pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanya. Kalau ia beneran dipecat bagaimana? Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan masuk, bermaksud menuju ruangan Managernya sebelum salah seorang seniornya menyuruh istirahat saja. Karena ia yang akan mengurus semuanya.

" Jika kau mengajakku kesini, hanya untuk menemanimu menatap kertas- kertas itu lebih baik aku pulang saja." Taehyung mendengus, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kesalnya.

" Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Tae, aku mengerjakan ini semua juga demi dirimu. Daripada kau bosan, mending kau pergi ke dapur dan pantau semuanya." Taehyung menjawab tanpa menoleh, tanganya masih sibuk membolak - balikkan lembaran kertas yang ada ditanganya.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu!" Taehyung mengernyit tak suka.

" Ini Cafemu, jika kau lupa." Yoongi menatap Taehyung, lalu menjawab tak kalah ketus.

" Tapi ini juga Cafemu, dan lagi kau yang sepakat mengurus bagian dapur. Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa memasak, bagaimana jika dapurnya meledak gara- gara aku ada disana."

" Jangan berlebihan Kim, aku hanya memintamu memantau pegawai bukan memasak!"

" Aish... aku membencimu, harusnya bagianku kan mengurus kertas itu." Taehyung cemberut, menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan sebalnya.

" Katakan itu, jika kau sudah pensiun dari jabatanmu sebagai Presiden Direktur Tae."

" Akan kulakukan jika bocah tengik itu sudah pulang, aish... dia yang dapat warisan kenapa aku yang justru harus repot." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat seorang Min Yoongi yang datar itu terkekeh. Jujur rasanya memang aneh, melihat Taehyung yang urakan tidak jelas itu dapat memimpin Perusahaan besar milik Ayahnya dengan baik dan benar. Bahkan sesukses sekarang.

" Telpon dan suruh saja dia pulang, apa susahnya. Dan lagi, itu akan meringakan pekerjaanku dari Cafe ini. Kau tahu otakku sudah sangat lelah akibat pemiliknya yang tak bertanggung jawab."

" Bicaralah sesukamu Hyung, lebih baik aku... ada apa Wonwo?" Taehyung mengernyit, saat menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Wonwo pegawainya masuk dengan raut frustasi.

Yoongi ikutan menoleh, "Ada apa, apa ada masalah?"

Wonwo menggaruk kepalanya, seolah apa yang akan diucapkanya adalah sesuatu yang hal yang gawat. " Itu didepan ada keributan, ada seorang pengunjung yang mengamuk karena Luna tanpa sengaja menupahkan jus ketubuhnya."

" Siapa, Bocah itu lagi?" Yoongi bertanya dengan raut malas dan Wonwo hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Hah... " Yoongi menghela napas lelah, pekerjaanya menumpuk dan kenapa malah ada yang tega membuat masalah sih.. "Kau urus itu, Tae."

" Eh... kenapa aku?" Taehyung menoleh, menatap sepupunya dengan raut malasnya.

" Pertama, aku sedang sibuk. Dan kedua, kau juga pemilik Cafe ini. Jadi kau juga punya hak untuk melakukan itu." Yoongi menjawab final, dan Taehyung hanya sanggup menggerutu.

" Jangan menggerutu, kupotong gajimu!"

" Sebenarnya siapa yang mendirikan Cafe ini, lihat Wonwo, si galak itu benar- benar menyebalkan."

Dan Wonwo, hanya menanggapi gerutuan bosnya itu dengan sebuah kekehan geli.

" Pelayanan Cafe ini benar- benar buruk." Jungkook masih menggerutu, tangannya berusaha membersihkan seragam sekolahnya yang kini basah akibat tumpahan jus dengan tisu yang ada dimeja.

" Sudahlah, dia juga tidak sengaja. Ayo ke Toilet dan ganti bajumu. Aku punya kemeja cadangan dimobil." Jungkook membujuk, sebenarnya inilah satu- satunya alasan ia malas datang ke Cafe ini. Bukan karena makananya tidak enak, hanya saja ia merasa malu dengan tingkah Jungkook yang selalu saja membuat masalah di Cafe ini.

" Tapi tetap saja, gara- gara dia seragamku jadi kotor begini? Dan kau lihatkan, ponselku jadi mati."

" Sudahlah Kukkie, berhenti mengomel. Bukankah sudah kuingatkan jangan bikin masalah di Cafe ini."

" Kenapa kau membelanya?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sengit. " Pemilik Cafe ini pacarmu?"

" Yeah, bukan begitu Kook..."

" Ehem... maaf menganggu, aku dapat laporan bahwa Anda ada sedikit membuat masalah dengan pelayanan Cafe kami."

Jimin dan Jungkook terdiam, menatap sosok asing didepanya dengan pandangan bingung. Hei, mereka sudah hafal siapa pemilik Cafe ini dan itu bukan dia. Tapi siapa ini, sosok pemuda tampan, berpakaian casual, bahkan saking casualnya sampai celananya belel begitu.

" Kau siapa?" Jungkook bertanya polos, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedangkan Jimin disampingnya, hanya terdiam tak berniat untuk bertanya.

Taehyung yang ditatap hanya menghela napas jengah. " Aku pemilik Cafe ini, jika kau ingin tahu. Namaku Kim Taehyung."

" Kim Taehyung? Oh jadi pemilik Cafenya sudah ganti, pantas pelayanan Cafe ini semakin buruk saja." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Jangan bicara sembarangan, asal kau tahu pemilik Cafe ini tidak pernah ganti sejak dulu."

" Yaya... terserah." Jungkook menjawab malas, ayolah siapapun pemilik Cafe ini ia tidak peduli.

" Siapapun kau, aku hanya butuh ganti rugi. Kau lihat, seragamku jadi kotor. Bahkan ini, ponselku mati gara-gara pegawaimu." Jungkook menyodorkan ponsel androindnya yang telah mati total sejal tadi, "dan satu lagi, pecat pegawaimu itu hari ini juga."

" Hah... "

Taehyung menghela napas, menatap sosok anak ingusan didepanya dengan raut malas. Dilihat dari seragamnya, jelas bocah ini masih SMA. Tapi kenapa tingkahnya sudah seperti preman pinggir jalan sih. Pantas saja, sahabatnya itu tak mau turun tangan lagi.

" Ok, sebagai pemilik Cafe. Tentu saja, kami punya kebijakan untuk mengganti rugi barang yang rusak akibat kelalaian pegawai kami. Akan tetapi, kami tetap tak bisa memecat pegawai hanya karena keinginan dari pengunjung."

" Kenapa bisa begitu?"

" Karena aku sebagai pemilik Cafenya." Taehyung mendengus, mengesalkan juga bocah ingusan ini. " baiklah untuk proses ganti rugi, mari silahkan ikut keruangan saya." Taehyung tersenyum ramah, lebih tepatnya pura- pura ramah.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk berhadapan disebuah ruangan bertulisakan _Manager_ dengan huruf tebal didepan pintu. Sedangkan sosok yang sejak tadi duduk disana, Min Yoongi , hanya menatapnya dengan raut datarnya.

" Jadi apa yang harus kami ganti rugi?" Taehyung menatap serius, didepanya sudah terdapat sebuah laptop yang telah menyala layarnya. Jaga- jaga jika ada sesuatu yang butuh untuk ditulis.

Jungkook justru terdiam, tidak merespon apa yang ditanyakan oleh Taehyung. Fokus matanya justru pada sosok wajah tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan serius dihadapanya.

" Kookie..." Jimin sedikit berbisik, tangannya menepuk bahu Jungkook agar bocah itu menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik Cafe.

" Jeon Jungkook, bisa kau jawab pertanyaaku?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyanya dengan sedikit lebih keras. Hal yang sukses membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatianya.

" Darimana kau tahu nama lengkapku?" Jungkook menatap penuh selidik pada sosok didepanya.

" Name tag" Taehyung menjawab malas, tangannya menunjuk malas _nam tag_ didada Jungkook.

"Oh..."

"Lalu?"

" Aku berubah pikiran." Jungkook _nyengir_ lebar membuat Taehyung dan Jimin mengernyit bingung. Bahkan Yoongi pun ikut menatapnya penasaran.

" Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung bertanya memastikan.

" Tadinya, aku akan minta ganti rugi dengan uang atau ponsel baru yang lebih canggih. Tapi sekarang aku telah berubah pikiran." Jungkook kembali menatap wajah tampan Taehyung.

" Lalu, apa yang kau minta?" Taehyung menatap bocah didepanya itu dengan pandangan jengah.

" Bagaimana dengan jadi pacarku?"

" Mwo !!!!"

Next...


	2. Chapter 2

" Bhahaha..."

" Berhentilah tertawa Hyung, Apa mulutmu itu tidak capek. Ini sudah hampir 5 jam kau tertawa." Taehyung mendengus, menatap sosok Min Yoongi dengan pandangan kesalnya.

Bayangkan saja, sejak kejadian di Cafe tadi hingga kini berada di Apartemenya. Sahabatnya itu masih saja tertawa seperti orang gila, Taehyung saja sampai takut jika pita suara Yoongi ini akan rusak setelah ini.

" Hahaha... habis ini lucu sekali.

Yoongi masih tertawa lebar, tak peduli pada Taehyung yang kini telah melingkarkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur karena kesal.

" Apanya yang lucu?" Taehyung menjawab malas, menyenderkan setengah badanya pada kepala ranjang dengan tangan yang bersedekap dada.

" Bayangkan saja, selama ini aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari kekasih. Tapi sampai mulutku berbusa pun, kau selalu saja menolakku. Tapi tadi apa, kau ditembak oleh anak kecil. Kurasa ini memang takdirmu Tae."

" Apanya yang takdir, aku bukan pedofil Hyung. Dan lagi, mana mau aku dengan bocah ababil dan urakan macam dia." Taehyung bergidik ngeri, membayangkan jika bocah kecil bernama Jungkook itu menjadi kekasihnya. Duh, hidupnya pasti akan jungkir balik sekarang juga.

" Tapi dia cantikkan? Dan lagi, kurasa dia cocok denganmu. Hidupmu itu terlalu monoton dan hidupnya kelewat berwarna. Jadi jika kau bersama denganya, hidupmu pasti akan indah pada waktunya."

" Ckck... bahasamu sudah seperti lagu saja. Sudah pulang sana, aku mau tidur!" Taehyung mendelik, membaringkan tubuhnya kembali keatas kasur. Lalu dengan cepat ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala.

Yoongi menghela napas, menatap adik sepupunya yang telah meringkuk seperti bayi.

" Baiklah aku pulang, tidur yang nyenyak. Berhenti memimpikan Seokjin, mulai sekarang kau harus memulai memimpikan Jeon Jungkook. Bye Tae..."

" Mimpi Jeon Jungkook, aku akan gila sepertinya." Taehyung terkekeh mengulang ucapan sepupunya. "Baiklah selamat malam Hyung, hoam..." Taehyung berteriak, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Setelah menaruh mobilnya kedalam garasi, pemuda 17 tahun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah pelan. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini, kluyuran tidak jelas setiap hari. Balapan mobil, pergi ke Club atau hanya sekedar karaoke hingga berakhir menginap dirumah Jimin selama minggu.

Dengan tenang, ia mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam kantong celananya. Memasukkan kelubang kunci dan memutarnya pelan. Kemudian setelah terdengar bunyi klek, ia mendorong pintu rumah depanya dengan pelan. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali, Jungkook melenggang santai menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

" Kau keluyuran lagi, bukankah Ayah sudah mengatakan padamu untuk diam dirumah selama 3 bulan ini." Sebuah suara dari sosok paruh baya yang baru muncul dari dalam kamarnya, sukses membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

" Hah..." Jungkook mendesah malas. " Aku hanya berada dirumah Jimin, Ayah tahukan aku sering menginap disana."

" Ya, dan Ayah tidak suka itu."

" Kenapa? Bukankah, Ayah tak mempermasalahkanya selama ini?"

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa kamar tamu dengan malas. Ia tahu Ayahnya pasti akan mengoceh panjang lebar, maka daripada ia capek berdiri lebih baik ia mendengarkanya sambil duduk.

Tuan Jeon ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa lain, tepat didepan Jungkook yang terhalang meja. " Ayah tahu, Jimin itu sahabatmu sejak kecil. Dia baik dan pintar, hanya saja Ayah merasa akhir- akhir kau jadi memanfaatkan itu."

" Maksud Ayah?" Jungkook menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa, ia sudah mengantuk jujur saja. Dan buruknya, Ayahnya mengajak berdiskusi disaat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Uh, jika boleh jujur ia menyesal pulang tadi. Setidaknya diomeli disiang hari, lebih baikkan?

" Kau pikir Ayah tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana, balapan, ke Club, karaoke..."

" Ayah ini bukan salah Jimin!"

" Bukan itu maksud Ayah, Ayah hanya ingin kau berubah Jungkook. Kau masih 17 tahun, ditambah lagi beberapa bulan lagi kau harus ujian akhir. Jimin bilang, nilaimu turun dratis akhir- akhir ini."

" Nilai turun bukan berarti aku tidak akan lulus kan?"

" Ayah tahu Jungkook, kau itu anak yang pintar. Aku tak pernah meragukan kemampuan otakmu, hanya saja sikapmu akhir- akhir ini sungguh membuatku khwatir."

" Lalu Ayah akan mencarikanku tutor agar nilaiku sempurna lagi? Lakukan saja, asal jangan dihari minggu. Ayah tahu itu jadwalku untuk bersenang- senangkan?"

" Ayah tidak akan mencarikanmu tutor, ayah tahu tahu kau tak membutuhkan itu."

" Lalu?" Jungkook mengernyit, sungguh ia tidak bisa menebak apa keinginan Ayahnya itu kali ini.

" Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang." Tuam Jeon menjawab santai, dan Jungkook melotot horor.

" Jangan gila Ayah, aku masih 17 tahun! Mana mungkin aku menikah." Jungkook menatap Ayahnya tak percaya.

" Kenapa tidak, toh 3 bulan kau lulus SMA. Di Universitas tak ada peraturan mahasiswa tidak boleh menikah, jadi tidak masalahkan?"

" Tapi demi Tuhan ini gila Ayah, aku ini anak satu- satunya. Masak Ayah tegasih." Jungkook cemberut, menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan frustasinya.

" Kenapa tidak, justru karena kau anak satu- satunya Ayah. Maka Ayah tidak mau kau terjerumus kedalam hal yang buruk."

" Dengan menikahkan anakmu ini dengan pilihan Ayah. Dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal, ini konyol Ayah. Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Jungkook menatap Ayahnya penuh harap.

" Hah..." tuan Jeon menghela napas, lalu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan serius.

" Baiklah, Ayah beri satu keringanan untukmu."

Jungkook sudah ingin bersorak sebelum tuan Jeon melanjutkan ucapanya.

" Ayah tahu kau tidak suka jika Ayah menjodohkanmu, jadi Ayah memberi kebebasan untukmu memilih calon sendiri. Ayah beri waktu kau 3 bulan dari sekarang, jika pilihanmu tidak sesuai dengan kriteria Ayah. Maka Ayah akan tetap pada keputusan awal, menjodohkanmu dengan pilihan Ayah."

Jungkook menghela napas frustasi, " Tiga bulan Ayah?"

" Ya, dan satu lagi, kau harus lulus dengan sempurna tahun ini. Ingat, Ayah tidak main- main dengan ucapan Ayah."

" Ya baiklah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku dijodohkan." Jungkook menggumam lesu, membuat tuan Jeon diam- diam tersenyum.

" Ayah tahu kau bisa Jungkook, sudahlah tidur sana. Ini sudah terlalu larut." tuan Jeon lalu beranjak menunju kamarnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang langsung menumpukan kepalanya kemeja dengan wajah frustasi.

" Dia pikir, siapa yang membuatku jadi tidur makin larut. Hua... aku harus bagaimana! Dasar Ayah gila!"

Next...

Nb : Kalau gak salah di chap 1 ada bagian jin dibilang _perempuan cantik_ sorry itu typo. Jin tetep laki- laki kok.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keluarga _Kim_ adalah pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus pemilik Hyundai Department Store. Sebuah jaringan supermarket terbesar kedua di Korea selatan, memiliki 14 cabang yang tersebar diseluruh negeri dengan setiap Mall terdiri dari 6-7 lantai.

Setelah Ayahnya memutuskan untuk berhenti menjabat sebagai presiden direktur utama dan memutuskan untuk fokus mengajar sebagai dosen disebuah Universitas ternama di Seoul. Jabatan sebagai presiden direktur dari Hyundai jatuh ketangan anak sulungnya Kim Namjoon, hanya saja sosok pemuda 30 tahun itu tengah mengambil S2 di sebuah Universitas di Paris. Hingga putra bungsu mereka, Kim Taehyung, yang menggantikan jabatan untuk sementara.

Seperti saat ini, sosok pemuda tegap berkulit pucat itu nampak serius dengan beberapa berkas yang telah menumpuk di mejanya. Membaca demi lembar kertas dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. Sesekali ia akan menggumam atau menggeleng jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya tak sesuai dengan pemikiranya.

" Tae?" Sesosok pemuda lain, menyembul masuk dari pintu ruanganya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

Pemuda itu adalah Jung Hoseok, sosok sahabat yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris Kim Taehyung. Selain itu, Hoseok juga merupakan sepupu dari seorang Min Yoongi.

" Ya" Taehyung mendongak, menatap sekilas sosok yang baru saja masuk keruanganya itu.

" Masih sibuk?" Hoesok bertanya, mendekati Taehyung yang masih nampak serius dengan berkas- berkas diatas mejanya.

Taehyung hanya menoleh, menatap sebal sosok yang kini duduk manis diseberang mejanya tanpa ia persilahkan. " Ckckck... ingat aku yang jadi bos disini. Untuk apa kau kesini, jangan meninggalkan pekerjaan sembarangan. Ini masih jam kerja, jika perlu kuingatkan tuan Jung!"

" Hahaha... aku hanya bertanya, kau ini sensi sekali. Perkerjaanku sudah berpindah semua ketanganmu, jika kau lupa Tuan Kim." Hoseok menjawab cuek, menarik selembar berkas dan mulai membacanya.

" Menyebalkan!" Taehyung mendesis, jemarinya bergerak indah pada pada berkas yang baru saja ia baca. Membubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan disana, tanda jika berkas itu sudah sempurna dan ia setujui.

" Oh berkas ini benar- benar membuatku bosan." Hoseok menaruh berkas ditanganya, mengalihkan perhatianya pada Taehyung yang masih saja sibuk. " Apa kau tak bosan dengan itu?" Hoseok menunjuk berkas ditangan Taehyung dengan dagunya.

" Jangan bertanya hal yang kau tahu pasti jawabanya!"

" Hah... demi kau, aku harus menunda jabatan dan pekerjaanku yang selalu aku idamkan."

Hoseok menghela napas, menatap sosok didepanya dengan tatapan sendu. Semua anganya untuk menjadi seorang pengacara yang harus ia tunda demi seorang Kim taehyung yang merengek dihari wisudanya. Oh ya, ampun.

" Sabarlah..." Hoseok membubuhkan tanda tangan terakhir pada berkas terkhir di mejanya. " Kau tahu, aku juga sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, suruh saja Hyungmu itu pulang. Ini sudah 5 tahun kan? Bukankah ia Wisuda tahun ini."

" Astaga Hoseok, aku lupa!" Taehyung berteriak heboh, membuat Hoseok langsung mendongak kaget.

" Ada apa Tae, jangan membuatku jantungan."

" Aku lupa menjemput Namjoon di Bandara, dia bisa mengamuk jika aku telat."

Dan setelah mengantongi ponsel dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Taehyung segera berlari meninggalkan ruanganya. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

" Dia selalu saja pelupa, tunggu dia bilang Namjoon Hyung pulang hari ini."

Dan Jung Hoseok meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

" Pengacara... iam Coming!" Teriaknya dengan senyuman lebar, mengabaikan para karyawan yang menatapnya aneh.

" Hua... Jimin, aku harus bagaimana!"

Ini masih ada disekolah, tapi pemuda cantik bertubuh mungil ( anggap jk mungil) itu terus saja berteriak sejak tadi. Mengabaikan beberapa siswa yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Jungkook itu termasuk kedalam bintang sekolah, walaupun fansnya tidak seheboh dan selebay dalam drama _boys over flower_. Tapi tetap saja, gerak- geriknya akan menjadi sebuah gosip. Dan melihat Jungkook yang bertingkah seperti ini, jujur membuat seorang Jimin yang tengah duduk disampingnya merasa malu.

" Berhenti berteriak, sebelum semua orang mendengar kau akan menikah!" Jimin berdesis, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Menyuruh pemuda cantik itu untuk diam.

Jungkook langsung terdiam, menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi ia senderkan dengan lesu diatas meja Kantin.

" Tapi ini benar- benar hal yang serius Jim, dan aku bingung harus bagaimana? " Jungkook cemberut, menggebungkan pipinya hingga wajahnya menjadi semakin bulat. Membuat sosoknya semakin menggemaskan dimata orang yang menatapnya.

" Itu semua salahmu. Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan mengabaikan Ayahmu. Kalau sudah begini, kau bisa apa?" Jimin menjawab ketus, membuat Jungkook semakin memajukan bibirnya.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" Merubah sikapmu, tentu saja!"

" Tapi itu tetap tak akan merubah keputusan Ayah!"

" Nah itu, kau tahu." Jiminmenjetikkan jarinya bahagia.

" Ayolah Jim, kasih aku solusi!"

" Ya sudah menikah saja, kalau begitu."

Cetak!!!

Sebuah sendok melayang tepat dikepala Jimin dengan sengaja.

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu, tapi masalahnya aku akan menikah dengan siapa?"

Jungkook mendesis, gemas juga berbicara dengan sahabatnya ini.

" Ajak saja Minho balikan, bukankah kau sangat mencintainya setengah mati. Kau bahkan sampai berubah jadi berandalan gara- gara dia."

" Tidak... tidak... tidak..." Ryeowook menggeleng ribut, " Aku pasti sudah gila, jika mau menikah denganya."

" Kenapa? Tumben sekali. Aku masih ingat saat kau menangis semalaman hanya karena putus denganya." Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Aku tidak mau dimutilasi Ayah!"

Jungkook menjawab ketus, membuat Jimin langsung terbahak seketika.

" Bahahahah... "

" Jangan ketawa! Itu menyebalkan!"

" Yaya..." Jimin menganngguk- angguk cepat, namun dengan bibir yang masih tak berhenti mengeluarkan tawanya.

Jimin masih ingat, kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun lalu. Tepatnya pada saat pertama kali Jungkook mengenalkan sosok Minho pada Ayahnya.

Minho itu berandalan Sekolah, wajar jika dia tidak punya sopan santun atau bahkan cenderung tidak tahu tempat dan situasi. Saat itu adalah acara pertunanganya Kakak sepupu Jungkook yang memang diadakan di rumahnya. Dengan dalih ingin mengenalkannya pada Ayahnya, Jungkook membawa Minho ke rumah.

Namun kebahagian sepertinya belum berpihak pada pada Jungkook kekasih yang diimpikan akan mendapatkan kesan terbaik dari orang tua. Kini justru datang dengan pakaian ala remaja yang akan datang ke Club malam, bayangkan saja acara pertunangan yang resmi. Tapi Mnho muncul dengan jaket kulit, celana belel sobek, rambut berwarna orange dan sepatu kets.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana marahnya tuan Jeon saat itu, dengan satu tarikan tangan diseretnya pacar anaknya itu kedalam kamar. Memaksa Jungkook untuk mendandaninya atau tidak boleh keluar sama sekali.

Sejak saat itu, Ayahnya langsung memberi ultatimatum. Bahwa sampai kapanpun, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengan mahkluk yang bernama Choi Minho.

Hal yang membuat hubungan mereka kandas setengah tahun kemudian.

" Hah... aku tahu!" Jimin menjentikkan jarinya, seolah dapat ide.

" Apa?"

Dan jawaban yang diterima oleh Jeon Jungkook hanyalah sebuah geretan tangan dari Jimin. Entah akan dibawa kemana, pemuda cantik bermarga Jeon itu.

Next...

Bah itu perusahaanya keluarganya Siwo Suju, aku pinjem.

Thanks yang udah review, maksih banget.


	4. chapter 4

Mobil sedan berwarna putih mulus itu, masih terus melaju membelah jalanan tol yang terasa sangat panas disiang hari seperti ini. Dua sosok pemuda didalamnya, Jimin dan Jungkook terlihat nampak terdiam satu sama lain. Jimin yang fokus menyetir dan menyetir yang fokus menatap jalanan lewat kaca mobil disamping kirinya.

Namun jika kita perhatikan secara seksama, ada yang aneh dari keterdiaman mereka. Lihatlah Jimin yang nampak serius menatap jalanan didepanya, mengabaikan sosok disampingnya yang terus menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir yang cemberut. Seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berdebat untuk sebuah hal yang tidak penting.

" Jungkook _ah_ , kau marah?" Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya. Menoleh, menatap sekilas pada sosok yang masih terus menatap kekiri. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh kedepan dan fokus pada laju kendaraanya.

Jungkook masih bergeming, masih setia pada posisinya semula. Seolah deretan pohon dan bangunan yang bergerak pelan mengikuti laju mobil adalah pemandangan yang indah baginya.

" Baiklah, terserah kau saja," Jimin menggumam, "Dasar anak manja, begitu saja marah." Lalu bibirnya mencibir.

" Siapa suruh kau menarikku tiba- tiba, menculikku tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, seorang Jimin dapat membolos dipelajaran favoritnya." Jungkook menyahut tanpa menoleh, bergeming pada posisinya semula. Kini deretan pohon telah berganti menjadi deretan bangunan gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

" Maaf, aku melupakan sesuatu tadi." Jimin menoleh, tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang juga kini tengah menoleh kearahnya.

" Kau membawaku ke Bandara?" Jungkook mengeryit heran saat menyadari mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju memasuki tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya, Incheon Airport. " Untuk apa?" Ia menoleh, menatap Jimin tak mengerti.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di parkiran luar Bandara, melepas sabuk pengamanya dan turun dari dalam mobilnya.

" Aku lupa, jika hari ini sepupuku pulang dari Paris. Dan yang lebih menyebalkanya lagi, ia memaksaku menjemputnya. Padahal bocah itu jelas tahu, jika aku harus berada dikelas saat ini." Jimin menjawab setelah mereka memasuki area Bandara.

" Oh..." Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan,

" hei, jangan cepat- cepat bodoh!" Jungkook berteriak, mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya dengan susah payah. Maklum, perbandingan kaki mereka berkebalikan.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, sesosok pemuda tengah menggerutu akibat mobilnya yang terjebak diantara kemacetan jalan raya.

" Aduh, lama sekali sih."

Sosok itu adalah Kim Taehyung, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tidak sabaran diatas kemudi mobilnya.

" Bisa mengamuk si monster itu, jika aku telat menjemputnya." Ia melirik kearah jam tanganya, pukul 1 siang. Itu berarti 45 menit lagi, pesawat Hyungnya itu akan landing. Sedangkan jarak dari tempatnya sekarang ke Bandara, masih membutuhkan waktu 30 menit lagi.

" Sial, kenapa aku pakai acara lupa segala sih." Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran joke dibelakangnya dengan kasar.

" Ayolah jalan, ini panas sekali." Bibirnya menggerutu kembali, menatap sekilas kesekililing yang terlihat silau karena panasnya udara.

" Hah... Akhirnya." Ia menghela napas, menginjak pedal gas secara perlahan saat mobil didepanya mulai bergerak secara pelan. Tanda jika kemacetan sudah mulai berakhir.

" Yes!" Taehyung tersenyum senang, mobilnya kini sudah terbebas dari area kemacetan. Maka tanpa kompromi lagi, ia langsung menginjak pedal gasnya gila- gilaan. Mengabaikan jika nyawa adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya saat ini.

Pesawat telah landing 20 menit yang lalu, para penumpang juga sudah turun semua dari pesawat. Banyak dari mereka yang telah meninggalkan area Bandara, meskipun begitu, masih banyak juga diantara mereka yang memilih untuk tetap berada didalam Bandara. Entah untuk menunggu jemputan dari saudara mereka atau hanya sekedar ingin beristirahat lebih dulu setelah perjalanan panjang didalam pesawat.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada dua sosok pemuda yang memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang disediakan diarea lobby. Dua pemuda berbeda bentuk, maksudnya yang satu tampan dan yang satu lagi manis itu nampak tengah berbincang satu sama lain.

" Jemputanmu belum datang juga?" Sosok yang lebih cantik bertanya.

" Belum, kau sendiri?"

Sosok yang disampingnya menjawab, meraih ponsel dikantong jasnya dan membuka layar yang nampak tak ada pesan apapun disana.

"Bocah itu selalu lelet, tapi sialnya otaknya itu sangat pintar." Namjoon menggerutu, menaruh ponselnya kembali didalam kantong jasnya.

" Haha... pasti menyenangkan punya Adik sepertinya, sayangnya aku anak tunggal."

" Hei..., jangan bersedih okey?" Namjoon mengacak rambut pemuda disampingnya. " Siapa bilang punya Adik itu menyenangkan, aku bahkan merasa sial punya Adik keturunan _Alien_ sepertinya."

" Oh ya Namjoon, kita sudah kenal selama 1 tahun. Tapi aku bahkan belum tahu siapa nama Adikmu?" Menatap sosok disampingnya dengan cemberut, membuat pipi tembamnya semakin bulat seperti bakpao. " Aw... jangan menarik pipiku, dasar kejam!"

" Habis pipimu ini, menggemaskan. Kau tahu, aku jadi ingin memakanya saat ini." Namjoon berbisik pelan, tepat disamping telinga.

" Ish... Mesum!"

" Haha... "

" Aku serius!" sosok cantik itu memekik kesal, "siapa nama Adikmu?"

" Ya... ya baiklah, jangan jatuh cinta padanya jika kau sudah tahu." Namjoon menyerah, " Nama Adikku..."

" Seokjin Hyung!"

Sebuah teriakan sukses membuat Namjoon menghentikan ucapanya, menoleh kaget kearah dua sosok yang tengah berlari kearahnya dan kekasihnya.

" Kemana kau saja bocah?" Seokjin mendelik kesal kearah sosok pendek berseragan SMA yang baru saja muncul dihadapanya.

Sosok yang lebih pendek, mendengus kearah sepupunya. " Kau itu yang tidak tahu diri, sudah kubilang aku sekolah. Kenapa masih memasakku juga."

" Hehe... iya... iya sepupuku yang pintar, oh ya kenalkan ini Namjoon dan dia...?" Seokjin menunjuk kearah Jungkook, membuat pemuda manis itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

" Jungkook ." Jimin langsung menjawab begitu sepupunya itu menatap kearah sahabatnya.

" Wooaa... temanmu cantik juga Chim." Seokjin berucap riang, "pipinya tembam sepertiku" Seokjin mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas mengabaikan sang punya pipi yang meringis nyeri.

" Jangan mulai lagi Hyung, ayo pulang. Aku dan Jungkook harus kembali lagi kesekolah sore ini." Jimin berucap ketus, membuat Seokjin langsung mencibir dalam hati. ' Dasar sok pintar, biasanya juga sering..."

" Aku bukan sok pintar tapi memang pintar Hyung!" Jimin mendesis sebelum Seokjin meneruskan gerutuanya.

" Baiklah... baiklah, Namjoon? Kau mau bareng kami atau..."

" Terima kasih Jinn _ah_ , tapi... Adikku baru saja sampai disini. Jadi maaf, kalian duluan saja." Namjoon menjawab setelah membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Jonnie."

Seokjin melambai sebelum mereka bertiga melangkah meninggalkan lobby Bandara.

Taehyung menaruh mobilnya di parkiran dengan asal, tak peduli jika petugas parkir akan mengomel kerena mobilnya tak beraturan. Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel dikantung celananya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan setelah sebelumnya mencari nama dalam daftar kontaknya.

' Aku sudah diparkiran luar sekarang Hyung, cepat keluar aku malas masuk.'

Send.

Setelah jelas pesan itu terkirim, Taehyung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan jok mobilnya tanpa berniat untuk keluar.

Drrt...

Getaran dalam ponselnya, membuatnya menoleh. Meraih ponselnya dan membuka layarnya dengan malas.

" Ya tunggu sebentar, aku jalan keluar bocah."

Taehyung hanya mendengus membacanya, melempar ponselnya kembali ke jok mobil disampingnya.

" Bocah ini yang bersusah payah mengurus perusahaanmu selama 5 tahun ini agar tidak bangkrut, asal kau tahu." Taehyungmencebikkan bibirnya,

" Yak bocah, cepat masuk mobil atau kau ku tinggal!"

Sebuah teriakan sukses membuatnya menoleh, matanya menyipit saat matanya menangkap dua pemuda berseragam SMA yang tengah berdiri disamping sebuah mobil sedan putih tepat disamping mobilnya.

Itu jeon Jungkook dan Jimin, Taehyung sangat hafal dengan pemuda yang baru saja membuat masalah denganya 3 hari yang lalu. Dan ia tentu tak peduli untuk apa bocah yang tak tahu diri menurut Taehyung itu, berkeliaran disini saat ini.

Tidak, setidaknya sebelum matanya menatap kearah belakang. Tepat kearah seorang lelaki bercoat cokelat yang tengah menenteng sebuah koper hitam dan sebuah ransel cokelat menempel rapi di punggungnya.

Matanya membola tak percaya, saat menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Taehyung masih ingat jelas, itu adalah pemuda yang sama. Pemuda yang 5 tahun lalu selalu ia gandeng tangannya ketika jalan berdua. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba meminta berpisah darinya dan membuat dirinya bermimpi buruk setiap malam dalam 5 tahun terakhir ini.

" Jin Hyung!"

Taehyung tersentak, dengan cepat ia berusaha melepaskan _Safety beltnya_. Tangannya berusaha membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar mengejar Jin Hyungnya sebelum...

" Mau kemana bocah!" Taehyung tersentak, kaget dengan suara yang tiba- tiba muncul disamping telinganya.

" Jangan bicara tiba- tiba, kau mengagetkanku."

Taehyung mendengus menatap Hyungya dengan ekperesi kesal.

'Astaga Jin Hyung!' Taehyung memaki dalam hati, kenapa ia tiba- tiba lupa akan tujuan awalnya. Namun saat ia melirik keluar, ia hanya sanggup menghela napas kesal. Mobil disampingnya telah pergi membawa Seokjinya.

" Kau kenapa Tae?" Namjoon mengernyit, saat melihat raut muka Adiknya yang tiba- tiba berubah sendu.

" Tidak apa- apa..." Taehyung menggeleng pelan, " kau saja yang menyetir Hyung." Taehyung turun, memutar mengelilingi mobilnya dan duduk dikursi sebelah kemudi setelah Hyungya bergeser dikursi kemudi.

Dan Namjoon cukup paham, jika Adiknya itu tak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Maka dengan diam ia memutar kunci mobilnya, menjalankan mobil Adiknya dengan laju sedang meninggalkan Bandara. Mungkin Ia bisa mengajak Adiknya bicara saat tiba di rumah nanti. Untuk sekarang, ia hanya bisa pasrah jika mobilnya dalam keadaan sunyi senyap hingga tiba di rumah.

Next...

ff ini memang aslinya pairingnya _Kyuwook_ , jadi maklum jika ada nama2 aneh tak diundang.


End file.
